The Last Xenoblade
by Xenoblade101
Summary: One night in the world of Bionis, Shulk was attacked by a mysterious figure and was magically sent to another world: Lazulis City. There he meets Zael and his friends. Now, Shulk must figure out a way to return to his own world. Not only is he helped by Zael and his friends, but he helps Zael achieve his dream of becoming a knight. SPOILER ALERT for The Last Story.


**Part I**

**{I do not own Xenoblade Chronicles and The Last Story}**

_[A quick thing to know ladies and gentlemen, this IS OF COURSE going to have MANY ALTERATIONS to The Last Story. If you do not wish to read, then by all means hit the back button. Not to mention this is my first ever Fanfic. So please forgive me for not being good or just being a noob. Enjoy the story everyone.]_

* * *

**The Bionis.**

It was like any other day for Shulk and his friends as they were completing multiple side-quests for the many Homs, Nopons, and High Entias. All to get stronger, gain a better knowledge of the lands that they traverse, as well as gain more gold, better equipment and more Ether Crystals. After spending a long day of defeating countless enemies, collecting items and helping those out in the Bionis, Shulk decided to take a nice long break. He told his best friend Ryen were he was going to be and went off to his destination. The blonde scientist had the Monado II resting on the ground next to him as he lied down on Eryth Sea beach. He let out a long yawn as he stretches his arms above his head and rests his head on his hands as he stares up at the orange sky with some large and small forms of white clouds. A smile made its appearance on Shulk's features.

"Man. Today has been one long day of helping people out, but it was all worth it."

Shulk turns his head to look at the Monado II for a few seconds before looking back up the sky. The day took every bit of energy he had in his body. His eye lids felt heavy, so he decided that a small nap wouldn't hurt him. His eye lids close as he took in a deep breath, and almost instantly he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, the other's are over at Alcamoth inside the castle. Melia had asked for the servants to prepare the rooms for her friends. The bright orange sky was turning into a dark shade of blue and the white stars fill the sky. The High Entia Princess was outside of the castle and stares out into the bright night. Fiora soon walks over to Melia, a worrying look was on her face as she approached her friend.

"Hello there, Melia."

"Oh. Hello there, Fiora." Melia notices the worrying look on the blonde's face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes actually. Have you seen Shulk by any chance? I haven't seen him after we finished with helping the others."

"Hmm... Sorry, I can't say that I have seen him. Maybe you should ask the others. They may know where he is. I'm sorry I can't be of any assistance."

"I see. And there really is no need to apologize. Thanks, I'll see you later."

"Any time Fiora."

Fiora leaves Melia to go looking for the others, yet her worrying facial expression didn't seem to fade. It wasn't really like her to worry this much about Shulk. She soon finds Dunban, Riki, Ryen and Sharla together inside the castle. All four look at the girl as she approaches them.

"Hey there guys."

"Ah, Fiora. What's the matter? Why do have that look on your face?" Dunban's caring brother side comes out as he sees his younger sibling.

"Are you feeling alright? Do you need me to do a check up on your body?"

"No, that's all right, Sharla. Thanks for worrying."

"Then what matter, Fiora? Are you hungry?"

"She would tell if us if ya' didn't interrupt her ya' furball."

"It's about Shulk. Have any of you seen where he is? Melia doesn't know. She told me to come ask you all."

"Nope! I not seen Shulk!"

"I haven't seen him either."

"Nether have I."

"Oh! I think he said that he was going to take a rest of over at Eryth Sea."

"Really?! Thanks, Ryen! I'll go get Shulk right now!" Hearing her childhood friend say were Shulk was made a bright, warm smile appear on Fiora's features as she quickly makes her over to Eryth Sea. What would normally take twenty minutes to get to the beach, only took her ten minutes. Fiora soon spots the sleeping Shulk who was laying on his back. A soft sigh escapes from her lips as she approaches the Scientist. Fiora kneels down to her friend and stares at him as he sleeps on the ground peacefully before gently placing her hand on his shoulder to shake him.

"Shulk~. Wake up, Shulk."

A quiet groan is made from the boy since he was having a peaceful sleep. Fiora shook him a few more times. Each one being slightly more aggressive than the last. The boy soon wakes up from his long peaceful slumber. Shulk turns his head to look at his childhood friend.

"Mmn… Fiora? Ugh... How long have I been out?"

"Good morning sleepy head~. You've been out for a few hours."

"A few hours. Sorry about that. I didn't think that I would be out for that long."

"It's alright, Shulk. C'mon, let's get back to Alcamoth."

Fiora stood up and places her hand on her knee as she offers her hand to help pick up her friend. Shulk raises his hand and takes hold of the female's hand. He also grips the Monado II as he begins to stand up. Fiora pulls on the Scientist's arm to help him stand up. After being pulled up by his friend, Shulk puts the Monado II on his back and the two begin their walk back to Alcamoth. Once they arrive at Alcamoth, two servants tell Shulk and Fiora that the others have gone to sleep in their designated rooms and that they will lead them to their rooms. Shulk and Fiora go follow the servants to their rooms. The servant stops in front of Shulk's room and opens the door for him, the blonde then enters the room.

"Thank you."

"Will there be anything that you need before you go to sleep?"

"No, not really. Thanks again."

The servant bows politely and closes the door, leaving the blonde Scientist alone in his room. Even though he took a very long nap, he was still pretty tired. Shulk takes the Monado II and places it next to the bed. After that, he heads into the bathroom to not only take a quick shower, but to also change from his normal clothing into his pajamas, which was just a white t-shirt and shorts. After spending a good fourteen minutes in the bathroom, all washed up and clean, the blonde walks over to the bed and lays down on the bed. He stares up the celling for a few seconds before he felt as if time had stopped around him. He was having another vision; his eyes light up in blue as he sees into the future.

_"My name is Zael. It's nice to meet you."_

_"Don't worry, Shulk. We'll help find your weapon."_

_"What is this 'Power of the Outsider' you guys keep talking about?"_

_"Hey! That's the Monado! ...but why is it in its previous form?"_

_"Mechon?! Why are they here?!_

_"My dream... is to become a knight."_

_A group of people are standing next to each other inside a castle. Four men. Three women. _

"What the?! Why on Bionis would I have a vision like that?"

Shulk quickly sits up on the bed. His body was in shock and his mind was completely confused at to what had just happened. What on Bionis did this vision show him this time? Four men and three women were standing next to each other. They weren't anyone that Shulk recognizes. Especially since him and his friends traversed through pretty much every part of Bionis except the inside of the lifeless titan.

"Zael. I've never seen him before. I didn't see any of my friends there in the vision. Clothing and surroundings were completely different from what we have here... more importantly."

He turns to his side and looks at the Monado II that was propped against the wall.

"What happened to the Monado?"

A soft squeak was made from the window and click sound was also made from it. Shulk immediately reaches for the Monado II and grips the handle as he jumps out of bed and pays close attention to the room, listening for any other noises that would be in the room. The blonde Scientist slowly walks over to the window to see what would have caused the noise. As he approaches it, the door to enter the room closes, and Shulk quickly turns his head to the door.

"Apparently, I'm not wanted here… is it because of the Monado?"

His curiosity was taking control of his body, so Shulk quickly walks over to the bathroom and change back into his original attire. He also grabbed his small bag filled with various Ether crystals. He swings the strap around his shoulder and dashes out of the bathroom and heads to the door. But, the sound of magic being cast flies and hits Shulk, causing his body suddenly to stood still, he couldn't move at all no matter what he did.

(Why won't my body move?!)

"I hit your body with one of our spells, Heir to the Monado. You can't move nor can you even speak. I bet you are wondering who would want you out of the picture. Well to be quite honest, not many people here in Alcamoth really likes you boy. So, I've been hired to get rid off you."

(No! This can't be happening… not like this!)

"Now, it's time for you to disappear."

Whoever this person may be, they began to chant out words that caused a blue circle filled with symbols to appear underneath Shulk. The circle slowly began to rise from the ground and engulf Shulk into it. His legs slowly began to disappear along with the Monado II as it continues to rise and the person behind him continues the chant. Soon after a few more seconds, Shulk's body, along with the Monado II had completely disappeared. After the chanting was complete, there was nobody left in the now empty room.

* * *

**Lazulis City inside Areila's Tavern.**

_[Okay, from this point on, it's mainly going to be in The Last Story setting. It takes place just after the Haunted Mansion chapter right after Horace thanks Zael with helping him rescue his wife.]_

After the craftsman Horace and his wife leaves the Tavern, Zael walks over to one of the chairs and takes his seat next to the stairs. Dagran soon comes walking inside the Tavern and spots Zael sitting.

"Morning, Zael."

The Mercenary turns around to see his best friend in front of the door, his lips curve up to form a bright smile.

"Morning, Dagran. What's up?"

"Not much. I just came by to see how you were doing, plus I've been talking with the Count about some important information. By the way, did Horace come by?"

"Yeah, he was very thankful and said that we would get the lowest prices on equipment."

"I see. Anyways, I'd better get back to the castle. Count Arganan and I still have some things to discuss. See ya later."

Zael nods his head and watches his friend leave the Tavern. The Mercenary decides to stand up and leave the Tavern after a few minutes of watching people eat and drink. He takes in a deep breath and begins to walk to the Market, he needed to give away some materials to get a couple of more dyes. As the Mercenary arrives at the Market he quickly made his way to trade in the materials. After doing so, Zael began his aimless walk around the town. He needed one after helping out Horace. Many of the citizens were outside doing their own thing. The children were playing games with other children. Some of the women were cleaning their clothing next to the wells. The particles in the sky continue to fall slowly and peacefully from the sky. Over all; everything was at peace in the city. Seeing these events made a bright smile appear on males lips as he continues to walk, only to stop near Horace's Shop. Shrugging his shoulders, Zael enters the building and was happily greeted by the couple.

"Welcome, Master Zael."

"Welcome, Zael."

"Hey there you two. How are things in the shop?"

"Oh, things have been going great, Master Zael. They've even gotten better now that Meredith is here."

"That's good to hear. By the way, I need to get some of my equipment upgraded."

"Why of course! We'll be more happy to improve them for you."

"Thank you."

Zael handed the two his teams equipment along with their weapons, Gnome Silvers, a Sylph Bowstring. He also sold several of his Blunt Diamond Swords. After having their equipment and weapons improved, the Mercenary handed Meredith a large amount of Gold to pay for the upgrades. Right as he was about to leave, Meredith spoke outloud.

"Horace, dear. Isn't there something that you want to say to Zael?"

"Hm? Oh, yes! I almost forgot. Uh, Master Zael, I need your assistance once again."

"Sure. What's the problem?"

"Well, there have been these rumors about these strange noises coming from a well. When I went there with my book that removes curses; the sound coming from the well made me jump and I accidentally dropped the book in it. Will you help get it back?"

"Of course. I don't mind helping you out, Horace."

"Oh, thank you, Master Zael! I promise you it'll be worth it. As I said about the book, it'll help with removing curses on weapons or armour."

"I got it. Don't worry, I'll be sure to bring it back in one piece."

After waving bye to the two, the male walked outside the building. Zael quickly began walking towards Lazulis Castle.

It didn't take long to get to the castle. After showing the guard his pass, the Mercenary walks into the castle and almost instantly, Zael spots Yurick and Dagran who were talking to each other next to the pillar in the middle left. He made his way over to the two.

"Yeah and- oh, Zael. What are you doing here?" Yurick looks towards his left as his comrade/friend approaches them.

"I came after taking my walk, improving all of our weapons and armour."

"How's Horace and his wife?"  
"Their doing great. Actually, Horace needs our help... again."

"What happened this time?"

Zael tells the two of Horace's little 'accident' with the well and his book. Dagran crosses his arms as he wasn't surprised by this incident.

"You know, Zael. The guards have been talking about those rumors as well. Apparently Reptids have dug themselves underneath the city. If that book fell and Reptids got their hands on it. We could be in some serious trouble. Alright, I'm in. What about you, Yurick."

"Sure thing. Just let me get ready."

"That's not a problem, Yurick. I think Syrenne and Lowell along with Mirania are at the Tavern. I'll head over there."

"Hopefully those Reptids won't give us too much trouble."

The three went their separate ways. Zael heads back over to the Tavern in hopes of finding Lowell and Syrenne. Dagran went up the stairs and headed for the Library with Yurick following him.

* * *

**Shulk**

Feeling the gentle breeze pass through his body, Shulk awoke in an alleyway. His eyes widen and his body immediately sprung up from the ground. He checked every part of his body to make sure he was in one piece, which he was. He even had his bag filled with Ether Crystals along with his share of Gold. However, the Monado II was nowhere to be seen. Running his fingers through his silky blonde hair, Shulk stopped himself from panicking and ran out of the alleyway. He didn't notice the particles that were falling from the sky.

(Where on Bionis am I?! Where's the Monado?! What the hell is happening?!)

Many thoughts ran through his mind as he exited out of the alleyway. He began to notice the people along with his environment. The citizens stared at the Scientist because of his clothing. Shulk paid no mind towards them.

A sharp pain quickly hits his entire body, causing the blonde to kneel down on one knee. His breathing becomes heavy making him inhale and exhale from his mouth as his body slowly heats up.

(I need to find the Monado and fast!)

Forcing his body to stand, Shulk began his run once again, although he wasn't as fast as he should thanks to the pain. The blonde was only able to make it to the bridge before he stopped his run. Completely out of breath, bullet sized sweat drops fall down to the ground. Shulk uses the pillar as support. The citizens just looked at him thinking that he's just been running for a long time and paid no mind towards him. The male quickly covers his mouth as he begins to cough into his hand. He tasted and smelled a strange yet familiar liquid. Slowly removing his shaky hand from his mouth; Shulk sees that he had coughed up some of his blood. His eye lids become heavy as he grits his teeth, his vision slowly blurs along with the darkness surrounds his eyes. His face was pale. Shulk passes out from whatever was happening to his body. He heard a voice call out to him and the sound of a person coming to aid him.

"Hey! Are you all right?!"

Moments later, Shulk awoke in bed inside Ariela's Tavern. He attempted to rise up from the bed, but fails as his body was still in pain, forcing the hero to lie down on the bed and to stare up at the wooden celling.

"… Where am I?"

His voice was weak. He turned to look on his right to see most of his upper clothing and boots on top of the nightstand. The sunlight beams through the window. The door slowly opens and a female walks in. Shulk turns his head to see who the person was.

"It seems you've finally woke up. How's your body?"

Her voice was soft, kind, and gentle as she spoke at the blonde. The female walks towards Shulk with a small cup that had a strange odor in her left hand. It didn't smell bad or anything of that sort. It's just a unique smell.

"… I can't get out of bed yet. Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Mirania. We're in Areila's Tavern in Lazulis City. You had one of friends worried for a second."

"Mirania... that's a unique name. My name is Shulk. Thanks for helping me get better."

"You're welcome. Now here, drink this. It'll help with your recovery."

Nodding his head, Mirania uses her right hand to help bring Shulk's head up as she brought the cup towards his lips. Once the medicine entered his mouth, it tasted very bitter and felt sluggish inside his mouth; making the blonde shut his eyes tight as he swallows the medicine. After swallowing every last drop of it, the female slowly pulls the cup away from his lips before she spoke.

"The medicine will help you recover faster, but you'll have to get some rest until then."

"Thank you, Mirania. It means a lot."

"May I ask you a question, Shulk?"

"What is it?"

"How did you come here in that condition?"

(How am I going to explain to her that I'm not of this place? I guess I'll just have to go with the fact that I was poisoned...)

"I'm sorry... I can't really tell you how it did happen."

Hearing that brought some suspicion in Mirania.

"Well, I'll be leaving now. I'll come back later to see how you're doing."

Nodding his head once again. The Mercenary quietly left the room; leaving Shulk all alone in a room- no, in a world that he does not know. Many thoughts ran through his mind as he stared at the celling. How was it that he is not dead? Where is the Monado II? And the biggest one of them all: will he ever be able to return to his world? Shulk brought his right arm over his eyes as he felt that everything had come to an end for him. The door opens a ten minutes later and a the smell of food filled the air inside the room. Shulk, who was sleeping, opens his eyes from the smell of food and sees a male placing the tray on the drawer. He seemed to be his height, maybe a little taller. His hair spiky light-brown hair adorned with three feathers. As the brunette turns around, he sees the blonde awake causing him to form a smile.

"Oh, good. I see that you're doing well thanks to Mirania. How are you? I brought some food that Areila made. I hope you like it.

"Yeah. I'm doing a lot more better now that I was given medicine." Slowly, Shulk sat up from the bed and used the pillow a comforter for his back as he leaned against the wall.

"Were you the one who brought me here?"

"Yeah. You startled some of the citizens when you passed out with blood on your lips. So I picked you up and brought you here. We had to remove your clothing to help cool you down. By the way, my name is Zael. It's nice to meet you." The Mercemary extends his hand out towards the blonde, who took his hand and politely shook it.

"My name is Shulk."

"That's a unique name."

"The same goes for you."

A kind smile is brought upon the blondes lips as he looks up at the brunette.

"Man, that smells pretty good."

"Does it? I honestly can't tell since I don't really have a sense of smell. But it does taste very good."

Zael stands up and picks up the tray with food on it and brings it over to Shulk; placing it on top of his lap. The smell of the food along with how wonderful it looks made the blonde stare at it in amazement. He picks up the fork and knife and begins to eat the meal. The meat was medium cooked leaving it with a brownish color, the bread was baked just right were it's nice and soft with a tad of butter glazed. The warm rice was white and sticky as it should be. Shulk was happily enjoying the food the Mercenary had brought him. Zael could see that the other male was enjoying the food Ariela made. Once the blonde had finished eating his delicious meal, he picked up the cup filled with water and drank it to help wash down the food. In all his time eating Fiora's food, he's never really tasted something as great as this.

"That was very good. You know, a friend of mine says that I have no taste in food, but in actuality: I do."

"Much like me with my sense of smell."

The two let out a small chuckle. Shulk picks up his clothes from the nightstand and puts them on carefully since he was going to get out of bed.

"Feeling a lot better already?"

"Yeah. I honestly don't know how to repay you with saving my life, Zael."

"Nah. No need to do that. But, where are you going to go? It's pretty obvious that you're not from around here."

(… Maybe I should tell him. Tell him about how I came here... No. Now isn't the proper time. I need to get the Monado first.)

The brunette stares at the blonde, waiting for him to answer his question.

"Listen... I need to ask you something. Have you seen a sword? A red one with a circle on it? It's about my height except smaller."

Hearing Shulk's question somewhat shocked him. Shulk doesn't look like the type of guy who would carry around a sword.

"… No? I've never seen a 'red sword' anywhere. Is it important?"

"Yes. Very important." The blonde slowly turns his body to face the Mercenary and leans over to put on his red boots. After which he slowly stood up from the bed. Zael stood up as well just in case Shulk was to fall over.

"I need to get going now. If that sword was to fall into the wrong hands, then it's basically the end for the wielder. I'm the only one who can use it. But if they were to harness it's power, who knows what could happen."

"Then we need to find it quick. My friends and I will help you out. We know this place better than you; and you know what your sword looks like. We'll be able to find it in no time."

"Thanks, Zael. It really does mean a lot that you'll help me out." Shulk extends his hand out for Zael, who happily clasped their hands together. The two had a feeling that this was going to be the start of a new friendship with one-another.


End file.
